


The sleep of the just

by Fuuma



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is a damned octopus when he sleeps and Arthur has a heavy sleeper, but when the guy wakes up he realizes that something is not right.<br/>Clothes do not disappear by themselves ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sleep of the just

Matt is a damned octopus when he sleeps. Arthur has discovered it a long time ago, but know it didn’t help him to understand how he wake up, every morning, completely naked even when is sure that the evening he go to bed dressed and both are too tired to make love.

A part of him remembers the moaning of Matt, phrases bitten by too much alcohol in the body, of which he understands only the words "No sleep ... sex ... c’mon ... 'thur ... I want ..." before the boy falls asleep on top of the covers, dragging himself in the fall, because he always has that nasty habit to speak against his ear when they are alone, making the words roll directly into the eardrum. It does not take a genius to figure out that he do it on purpose, because Matt knows how much his voice excites him, especially when he pronounces his name or when, on the set before the ciak, he takes him aside and whispers to him in great detail how he will make him reach orgasm when they returned home or in a hotel, where he will put his hands, how he will use the tongue and how much he makes him scream. Arthur knows that Matt’s a bastard, he has written it on his own mischievous smile and eyes in which their secret (yes, he likes to pretend that they are good enough to not giving clues so obvious about their relationship, even if Karen repeatedly made ambiguous jokes, laughing and _Well done Arthur, have a good time with the Doctor!_ ) floats in the gray of his eyes, with too many other secrets -more or less stupid- that someone like him should have.

If he tries to retrace the minutes that separated him from falling on the bed to falling asleep, he can still hear Matt's nose tickling his neck, like now that he rubs his face against the recess with the shoulder and mumbles his name, blowing it with the hot breath that warms the skin. It takes all the self-control of Arthur not to throw him out of bed and run under the jet of a cold shower to fade away his erection that is growing between his legs.

He holds his breath, bites his lower lip and imagine old ladies crossing the street with a tripods, which in most cases makes him nervous, _what the heck!_ , they are _so slow_ and have this absurd ability to appear in front of his car when it is too late to go to the airport and - oh, thank goodness it's working.

He opens his eyes, looking at the profile of Matt just with the corner of his right eye. The mop of brown hair does not help and Arthur let go and return to the main problem, although the boy's hand on his back is starting to move downward a bit 'too much for his taste. Maybe he should wake him, they have the time for a shower _(together)_ and have breakfast before reaching the set of Doctor Who, but on top of the lamp on the bedside table, there are his boxers and Arthur's eyes widen at the sight of them. _How the hell did they end up there?!_

He begins to suspect that Matt rapes him while he sleeps, there’s no other explanation, even if he would have understood, would be his ass to be violated!  
He’s going to consider the possibility of teleportation (at this point there’s nothing left: his clothes have left his body and they teleported around the room), when Matt started to murmur something in his sleep, moaning with growing annoyance, until he burst into a scream whispered -yes, he’s the only one able to whisper a scream: «It’s itches and I hooot ~»

He does not cease to complain that, with frantic movements of the arms and legs, he engages in a no holds barred battle against the sheets and after a few well-placed kick and a punch that ends up hitting the shoulder of Arthur, Matt wins and he can return to cling tighter his boyfriend who has attended his heroic deeds.  
At least he has figured out how it ends up naked all goddamn night -his clothes bother Mr. Smith-cat-in-heat- and, for the first time, he understands to have a really heavy sleep for had never realized how much noise Matt makes when he sleeps.


End file.
